Don't Leave, Jack!
by Lupin-73276
Summary: If You Haven't Seen Series 3 DO NOT Read! After the 456 was destroyed Captain Jack disappeared. Six months later he has sent Gwen a message, saying he wants to meet. Rhys is dead, will Gwen tell Jack the truth? X Rated M To Be Safe X One-Shot X


**Don't Leave, Jack**

**Full summary: This fan fic takes place at the same time the last scene in the last episode of the third series does ( six months after the 456 were destroyed ). During the six months Rhys has died in a car accident, so Gwen only has Andy now. Then there is an unexpected message from Jack, and Gwen goes to meet him. But, will she tell him the truth and will he remember?!**

**A.N; Well this is just one of my ideas of how I think Torchwood Series 3 should have ended. Enjoy! I DO NOT own any of the characters.**

"Their Gone, the 456 were destroyed. It's over." Jack commented, through his tears, while watching his daughter cradle her only child's dead body, his grandchild.

_Meanwhile …_

"Yes, they did it!" Gwen and Rhys rejoiced as the children they were hiding returned to their parents.

~SIX MONTHS LATER~

Gwen walked to her destination at the top of the hill, in silence thinking of past events and the situation to come. While PC Andy trailed behind her, wearing a worried expression.

_Rhys died five weeks ago … And HE decides to show up now after six months of silence, not even a message! _Gwen thought

"Are you sure about this, Gwen?" Andy sounded concerned about her, so she turned and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's to late to turn back now" The familiar voice almost made Gwen falter.

"Now you decide to show yourself, after nothing for six months. I lost three of my best friends, then you disappeared. So, when Rhys was killed in the car accident I was all alone." Gwen was on the verge of crying but she had no tears left.

"Thank a lot Gwen" Andy remarked, trying to lift the mood. He failed.

"Sorry Andy" Gwen's voice was hardly above a whisper.

"Gwen … I … I" Jack could find the words.

"Don't leave, Jack" Gwen looked at him with pleading eyes.

"There are stars waiting for me. And a cruise ship is hovering just outside the atmosphere, all I have to do is send the signal." Jack urges his point while opening his wrist strap and presses the button. He just starts to fade when Gwen looks him in the eye as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Why can't you stay?" She asked.

"Why … should I stay?" He replied.

"For me … and your unborn child" Gwen whispered.

Jacks eyes widened at the last part of her sentence.

"Goodbye, Captain Jack Harkness. I love you" Gwen stated formally, as Jack finally faded and disappeared.

"Come on Andy, I want to go home" Gwen starts to walk away as Andy out a comforting arm around her shoulders.

~WITH JACK~

Jacks feet touched the deck of the ship, while his mind raced and a single tear rolled down his face.

"My b-baby … When?!" Jack whispered the words as his brain pushed the memories forward.

_Flashback_

"_Jack…" The sound of his name rolling of her tongue was like music to his ears._

"_Gwen …" The sound of him saying her name was more appealing than he ever thought possible._

_The pair were laid on Jacks desk, touching, kissing, exploring and slowly peeling away their layers of clothing._

_Jack gently picked Gwen up and lowered her to the ground. When her feet touched the floor Gwen climbed down the ladder leading to Jacks sleeping chamber, and he quickly followed. _

_The two continued to explore and tease each other until their bodies couldn't take anymore and they passionately made love. _

_When they finally climaxed they laid in each others arms, Jack finding peace having her in his arms. _

_~FOUR WEEKS LATER~_

_Gwen stood next to the piece of technology with her and resting on it. As she look at the monitor on the wall, the image showed another heartbeat within her. She stood there with a look of shock, amazement and happiness on her face. _

"_Congratulations, how far gone?" Jack asked as he stood next to Gwen with a slight hint of sadness on his face at the thought of Gwen being pregnant with Rhys' baby._

"_He said between three and four weeks" Gwen meekly replied._

_End Flashback_

"Oh my god" Jack muttered as he recalled and made sense of the two previous events.

"I'M GOING BACK!" He exclaimed, taking no notice of the people staring at his sudden out burst. He hastily opened his wrist strap and pressed buttons, as yet again he began to disappear.

~WITH GWEN~

She continued walking with a heavy heart.

"Gwen!" She could have sworn she heard his voice but ignored it.

"GWEN!" The voice shouted again, but this time much louder and closer.

"Jack?" Gwen murmured as she slowly turned around. Before she could see the man who stood on front of her, she was met by a pair of lips crushing her own. She quickly responded after recognising the lips of the one she loved, Captain Jack Harkness.

They both pulled away gasping for air.

"J-Jack why … Why did you come back?" Gwen questioned while regaining her much needed air.

"Well, I couldn't leave the woman I love. Especially when she is carrying my child" Jack answered while smiling down at her and placing his hand on her bump.

"Thank you Jack. I love you" Gwen repeated the three words as she quickly pulled him into an embrace.

"I love you too, Gwen Cooper" Jack smiled, using her maiden name.

Andy just stood there with a bored look on his face

" Finally …" He sighed.

**A.N; Well, I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it. **

**Please review! **

**This is not my best writing, but it was my first fanfic. **

**xxx**


End file.
